Talk:Chor's Axe
Sorry, I don't know how to format images into here yet. After the nightfall "green drops weekend" the price on this axe went down.... You could nab this axe for 2-5K even a week after. And really, it's a great deal, considering you are gettng a maximally modded fortitude axe. I got one, and i can say i use my chor's axe everyday! Don't let the low price deceive you.--Lullysing 05:43, 26 November 2006 (CST) It's one of many green items that are only REALLY useful for pve, since no one uses +armor vs earth, and the shield is so marginal that there's no point in even equipping it. Hence, ebon is one of the more popular mods for pvp players on their melee weapons (warriors, particularly; no other class really cares that much). :Your comment confuses me a bit. Do you mean only useful in PvE or PvP? You seem to say both. Weapon-swapping is definitely worth it in PvE. The damage increase is significant. Better than whacking warriors with a sundering or vampiric weapon. — 130.58 (talk) 01:36, 23 December 2006 (CST) I meant pvp, primarily, You have to be careful since some creatures have natural resistences to certain damage types (at least in the first few chapters; I haven't tested in the latter ones. But yeah, THE axe to get for an elemental axe. looks like a strange torture weapon. Maybe I watch too many movies. 75.31.253.123 02:00, 29 December 2006 (CST) Wow, another bad green. Spen 19:02, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Bad skin, yeah - looks like some sort of plumber's tool...But bad overall, I dunno. Ebon is a popular PvP mod and can be alright in PvE against the right foes. Max Fortitude is also always nice, since it's unconditional and can cover against things like Death Penalty, Superior runes, etc. And lastly, 15^50 is still probably the penultimate weapon mod on any weapons-based character. (T/ ) 19:05, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :Being primarily a PvE player, the Ebon mod does not impress me. The 15^50 is nice, but of course, every green has that. And I am adamant about this: defense > hp. Spen 12:55, 9 June 2007 (CDT) This axe is VERY useful in the pve mission Rihlon Refuge where the ebon dmg is increased by 50%, u can hit for upwards of ~70 dmg per normal hit. That is before any attack skills you might happen to take along with you. Executioner's Strike hitting 140 dmg ftw....--Idiot 20:40, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :That's about all it's good for. No Conjure Earth ftl. --8765 12:59, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Sundering is overrated and Furious is not entirely necessary. I say this is a very nice Green. 62.51.86.121 16:16, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Kind of looks like a sadistic can-opener. Could use this for Ebon Dust Aura. Even though theres better ways to spam blind. =( Are there any other skills that make use of this? 75.110.10.56 02:48, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Woot another green green 00:26, 18 July 2008 (UTC)